Victory Pose
' Victory Poses '''are the stances used by the characters after finishing a battle without using any Fatality or other Finishing Move. From ''Mortal Kombat ''to ''Mortal Kombat 3'' all characters have their own victory pose, however in ''UMK3 ''some male ninja and others characters share their victory poses with another character. In ''Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold ''victory poses turn back to Unique, however, from ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ''to ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ''the characters come back to share their victory poses. About In the first game all the characters have their own victory poses, no sharing with someone else (excpet for Scorpion and Sub-Zero). In the second game, only Shang Tsung and Scorpion share the same victory pose. In the third game and its upgrades, some characters share their victory pose duing to the number of characters. In the ''Mortal Kombat 4 ''the characters regain their own victory pose, in ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ''and the games in the way up to ''MKvsDCU ''the characters all share some of the victory poses. In ''Mortal Kombat (2011) ''some of the characters victory poses include 3D sprites which will break the fourth wall. Discriptions '''Shaolin Stance: '''Used by Liu Kang from ''MK ''to ''MK:T. Liu Kang will show his muscles, then perform the classic Shaolin stance used as a greeting. He use this victory pose in the next three games and their upgrades, however, no showing muscles (UMK3 and MK:T). Rise of Victory: 'Used by Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Reptile in the first game. The character will rise his arm in a sign of victory. Sub-Zero keep this pose in the next games, while Scorpion and Reptile gained their own victory pose. In ''UMK3/MK:T ''this victory pose is also shared with Ermac, Human Smoke and Bi Han (Classic Sub-Zero). '''Pretty Win: '''Used by Sonya and only appears in the first game. She will commemorate crouching down and then pose with rose arms. '''Thunder Taker: '''Used by Raiden in almost all games he appears. Raiden raises his arms causing thunderbolts to fall over them. In all the games, except ''Mortal Kombat ''the thunderbolts will also cause a strong thunder explosion sound. In ''Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon he performs a series of fighting moves before raising his arms. In ''Mortal Kombat (2011) ''he holds the thunderbolts into a small electric ball. '''It was Nothing: '''Used by Kano in the first game and borrowed by Shang Tsung and Scorpion in the second game. It’s a simple pose, as the character will simply put his hands in his waist. '''Kiss to my Fans: '''Used by Johnny Cage in the first three games. After putting his shades on, Johnny Cage sends a flying kiss to the player and then crosses arms. '''Fan Greeting: '''Used by Kitana in ''MKII. ''After putting a fan over her head and other in front of her belly, Kitana descends the first fan into a reverence to the player. '''Sai Rise: ' Used by Mileen in MKII, UMK3 ''and ''MKT. She will rise and cross her sais over her head. In MKII ''she will spins her sais in her hands before rising them. '''Staff Done: '''Used by Jade from ''UMK3 ''to ''MK:T. ''Jade poses putting her staff pointed to the floor. In ''MK:T ''she spins the staff before posing. '''Victory Greeting: '''Used by Reptile in ''MKII ''and borrowed by Scorpion, Cyrax and Noob Saibot in ''UMK3. ''In ''MKII ''Reptile rises his both arms into a small angle, this way to stand is borrowed only by Cyrax. In ''UMK3 ''the characters raise both arms into a straight angle and the head in sign of victory, this is used by Scorpion and Noob only. Reptile takes a new victory pose in ''UMK3 ''and only Scorpion, Cyrax and Noob keep this one. '''Might Exhibition: '''Used by Jax in ''MKII ''and shared with Kano in ''MK3, UMK3 ''and ''MK:T. They show their biceps and smile to the player as stand into an exhibition pose. 'Done, Commander: '''Used by Sonya in ''MK3, UMK3 ''and ''MK:T. Sonya salutes the player and then put her arms together behind her back. '''Flying Queen: Used by Sindel in all the games she appears. Sindel will fly with her arms into a wing-like position. In Mortal Kombat (2011) ''she will turn back to the player and laugh before start flying and her arms won’t be in the traditional wing-like position. '''Hook Swords Stance:' Used by Kabal in all games before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Kabal crosses his Hook Swords and look to the player. Work Done: 'Used by Stryker in ''MK3 ''and its upgrades. Stryker shoots aupward then spin the gun, put it into the holster and crosses arms. '''Got Your Soul: '''Used by Shang Tsung in ''MK3 ''and its upgrades. Shang Tsung raises his arms and holds a green energy orb, possibly the enemy soul. '''Shaolin Shokan: '''Used by Sheeva in ''MK3, UMK3 ''and ''MK:T. Sheeva performs a Shaolin greeting with her lower arms while open her upper arms in reverence. 'Hat Stance: '''Used by Kung Lao from ''MKII to MKG. Kung Lao pass his hand through the blade of his hat, causing it to glow, and then poses with his fist closed into a sign of strength. 'Get Over Here: '''Used by Scorpion from ''MK4 ''to ''MK:A. Scorpion throws his spear into the camera and pulls it closer with the classic yell “Get Over Here!”. In MK4 ''the camera will shout in pain. '''Lin Kuei Stance '– Used by Sub-Zero and Frost in MK:DA ''and ''MK:U,'' but only maintained by Sub-Zero in ''MK:A. The character crouches down with a fist to the ground and looking to the ground, then raises the head and look to the player. 'Snake: '''Used by Reptile and Reiko in ''MK:A. The character uses a series of Snake fighting style skills before posing in the one’s fighting stance. 'Eagle: '''Used by Jade in ''MK:A. She will use a series of the Eagle fighting style skills before posing in an eagle stance. 'Back to Home: '''Used by Scorpion in ''MK (2011). Scorpion will slice the ground with one of his swords, making a fiery hole into the floor. He then jumps on it and falls again in the Netherrealm. 'Feel the Ice: '''Used by Sub-Zero in ''MK (2011). ''Sub-Zero charges an '''Ice Blast '''and fires it to the screen. This is possible to be seen in 3D. '''Dragon Chi: '''Used by Liu Kang in ''MK (2011). Liu Kang performs the Shao Lin greeting then charges his hand creating a small fiery dragon. 'Hat Style: '''Used by Kung Lao in ''MK (2011). ''Kung Lao throws his hat to the screen then performs a series of fighting skills, before taking the hat, putting it on and posing again. This is possible to be seen in 3D. '''Souls Vortex: '''Used by Ermac in ''MK (2011). Ermac levitates into a tornado of souls which rise from the ground. 'Fear Face: '''Used by Reptile in ''MK (2011). ''Reptile takes his mask off, sticks his tong out into the camera and pulls it closer, then he snarls to the player. This is possible to be seen in 3D. '''Princess Charming: '''Used by Kitana in ''MK (2011). ''Kitana moves her arms taking a fan and driving it to the front of her face covering all her face but her eyes. She then winks to the player and laugh sympathetically. '''Famous Forever: '''Used by Johnny Cage in ''MK (2011). ''Johnny Cage’s shades break and fall out from his face, he then takes another ones from his pocket and put it on, saying “Oh, Yeah” before a little spark glow into the shades’ lens. '''Kiss Me, Baby: '''Used by Mileena in ''MK (2011). ''Mileena takes her mask/veil off and jumps off screen, later falling into the camera holding it while shaking, moaning and splitting blood from her mouth into the screen. This is possible to be seen in 3D. '''Pole Dance: '''Used by Jade in ''MK (2011). ''Jade will stick her staff into the ground and perform a Pole Dance before lying in the ground and laughing in satisfaction. '''Ancestor Light Teleport: '''Used by Nightwolf in ''MK (2011). Nightwolf throws his tomahawks in his both left and right side causing lightning to fall over them, he then raises one arm summoning a beam of light which teleports him. 'Surprise Gift: '''Used by Cyrax in ''MK (2011). Cyrax turns back and a digital noise can be heard. He then teleports away, leaving an activated bomb which explodes and broke the screen’s lens. This is possible to be seen in 3D. 'Twin Brother: '''Used by Noob Saibot in ''MK (2011). Noob performs fighting skills finishing for posing relied into his shadow clone. 'My Name is Smoke: '''Used by Smoke in ''MK (2011). ''Smoke teleports several times reappearing with a new pose in each time, he finishes posing into a shaolin stance. '''Sonic Burner: '''Used by Sektor in ''MK (2011). ''Sektor performs fighting skills, then directs his hands to the screen and fires a sonic blast. Then he poses with his arms forming an “X” in front of his chest, and then activates his flamethrower. The sonic blast is possible to be seen in 3D. '''Mission Accomplished: '''Used by Sonya in ''MK (2011). ''Sonya activates the microphone of the communicator in her wrist and says “Mission Accomplished”. If she is at an open sky place, Air Force fighters will fly above her while she salutes. '''No Charge: '''Used by Kano in ''MK (2011). Kano spits into the ground (if he is close to the opponent, the spit will fall over enemy’s face) and then poses saying “No Charge”. 'For America: '''Used by Jax in ''MK (2011). ''Jax takes a USA flag from his pocket and covers himself with it. '''Just a Blast For You: '''Used by Stryker in ''MK (2011). Stryker takes a grenade, removes the pin and throws it to the opponent. He will later walk a few steps always and poses while the grenade explodes and the enemy’s blood is splattered over him. Some of the blood can be seen in 3D. 'Got Your Soul 2: '''Used by Shang Tsung in ''MK (2011). Tsung will suck the enemy’s soul and then laugh in satisfaction. 'Aren’t They Fast?: '''Used by Kabal in ''MK (2011). ''Kabal moves his hook swords finishing with a ready-to-slice pose. '''They will Taste Your Flesh: '''Used by Baraka in ''MK (2011). Baraka slices the air twice and the ground, slowly, once, then poses crossing then in an “X” in front of his chest. 'Pretty Strong: '''Used by Sheeva in ''MK (2011). Sheeva shows her muscles twice, then starts sensually showing her body to the player putting her upper arms behind her head. 'Nether Master: '''Used by Quan Chi in ''MK (2011). A throne, made by two giant bone hands, raises from the ground and Quan Chi sits on it laughing in satisfaction. 'Don’t Make Me Use This: '''Used by Cyber Sub-Zero. He will take a bomb from his chest, remove its lid, spins it, put back and threats to throw it on the player. '''You're Now Part of Me: '''Used by Skarlet. She absorbs the enemy’s blood by her legs and poses. '''This is the Rain: '''Used by Rain in ''MK (2011). Rain charges a water ball with his hands them throws it above, causing rain to fall over him. This is similar to his Babality. 'Spirits Guide: '''Used by Kenshi in ''MK (2011). ''Kenshi concentrates while spinning his katana into a blue telekinetical energy and then stick it on the floor. '''I'm God: '''Used by Freddy Krueger. Freddy spins quickly splitting the blood of his bladed glove in the screen. Round Win Poses In ''Mortal Kombt (2011) ''the characters perform a victory celebration in every round in which he is victorious (properly in the first, unless the number of rounds to win have been changed). Some of this pose, are also seen during the performance of a Babality.Being them: Scorpion -' Swords Play: Scorpion takes one of his swords and slice the air with it, then spin it and put it back into the sheath. Liu Kang - On Fire: Liu Kang ignite his hands with fire and moves then quickly drawing a fire sketch. Kung Lao - Hat Stance: Kung Lao use his former victory pose, used in MKII. Sub-Zero -''' Ice's It': Sub-Zero moves his arms into a semicircle while firing little ice blasts from his hands. Sindel - '''I'm the Queen': Sindel flies as in her victory pose, however, she does it in the same way she used to do in the earlier games, putting her arms into a wing like position. Ermac - Soul's Master: Ermac emits a lot of souls around his body, he takes one and smashes it as proof of strength. Reptile - Only Warming: Reptile takes the mask off and cleans his mouth, mocking the adversary. Kitana - Having Fan: Kitana throws her fans up spinning, then catch them and quickly puts them back into the place she took them from (probably her boots, belt, or, as in her fatalities, her back). Johnny Cage - Damn, I Am Good: Johnny Cage mocks the enemy saying "Damn, I am good" while looking to the opposite direction. Mileena -''' Real Good': Mileena outlines her body with her hands while moaning in satisfaction. Jade -' It Always Come Back': Jade throws her razor-rang foward, then catches it back when it return from backwards. Nightwolf - '''Ancestor Recharge': Nightwolf throws a tomahawk into the ground and a lightning fall over it. Cyrax/Cyber Sub-Zero - Bomb Reload: Both take a bomb from their chest, reactivate them and put them back. In Cyrax human form, he will catch and return the bomb from his belt. Noob Saibot - We Are Both: Noob poses and laugh while his shadow clone gets out from his body and do the same thing, then returning. Smoke - Shaking as Smoke: Smoke performs his Shake Special Move. Sektor -''' Flamethrowers': Sektor raises his arms and fires his flamethrowers. Sonya - '''Just Getting Prettier': Sonya mocks the enemy by arranging her gloves. Kano -''' See This?: Kano takes one of his knives and licks it while showing himself to the opponent. Jax -''' Yeah, Baby: Jax kisses his muscles/bionic arms. Stryker - Gun Reload: Stryker lets fall his gun's bullet comb and reloads it. Shang Tsung - It's me, not You: Shang Tsung quickly turn into his opponent and laugh as him/her before returning to his original form. Baraka -''' Sharping Blades': Baraka sharps his blades by rubbing them on each other. Kabal - '''Just Take a Breath': Kabal pulls his mask a little off, releasing a little amount of gas and then put it back. Raiden - Thunder God: Raiden rises one arm and a thunderbolt falls over it, Raiden then concentrate it into a electric ball in his hand. It's very similar to his Victory Pose. Sheeva - Shaolin Shokan: Sheeva performs her MK3/UMK3/MK:T victory pose. Quan Chi - Skull Crusher: Quan Chi creates a green glowing skull in his hand and smashes it with the other one. Skarlet -''' I Though it Was Over': Skarlets sticks one of her katanas on the floor behind her, when the opponent gets up, she looks like she didn't know he/she was alive and take the katana back. Rain - '''Flowing Water': Rain switches two little water streams between his hands. Freddy Krueger -''' Let's Get Stoned': Freddy sharps the razor in his claws causing big sparks by rubbing them. Kratos -' Get Up!: Kratos shakes his Blades of Exhile as a act of mockery. Kenshi - '''Katana Meditation: Kenshi concentrates and a blue energy take his katana, send it to the middle of the Arena and make spin twice before returning it to the sheath.